This invention relates to a process using an aqueous spray solution for treating and cleaning venetian blinds and apparatus for carrying out the process.
More specifically, this invention relates to a process and composition for treating venetian blinds to eliminate water spots after cleaning them and an apparatus for cleaning such venetian blinds that is adapted to operate in an enclosed mobile vehicle, e.g., a panel truck or van, enabling the cleaning apparatus to be transported to the work site so the process can be carried out.
The so-called venetian type blind is normally constructed of a plurality of rotatable and reversible slats that can be positioned in open spaced relationship or closed in overlapping contact. The slats may be constructed of metal, e.g. aluminum, plastic ("vinyl"), baked enamel paint-coated metal or fabric and be suspended vertically or horizontally. When the slats become soiled in use from dust, smoke or grease and like foreign matter, it is a difficult and tedious task to wash them by the usual hand method.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,199,747 and 2,279,691 disclose a method and apparatus for washing venetian blinds on a predetermined track.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,892,004 discloses a hand-held apparatus for cleaning venetian blinds which utilizes a pair of contiguously mounted slat-cleaning elements mounted on rotatable hollow shafts projecting from a housing. Cleaning solution is dispensed from the slat-cleaning elements which are normally cylindrical sponges.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,643,277 discloses a machine for cleaning slats of venetian blinds which utilizes feed rollers, rotating brushes and a sprayer for liquid material.
Normally, soiled venetian blinds are removed from the windows of a building and transported to a remote facility where they are cleaned, e.g. washed and dried.
This process requires two to three days during which time the benefits of the venetian blinds are not available to their owner.
A mobile unit to wash soiled venetian blinds utilizing sonic cleaning has been developed. However, sonic cleaning of the newer venetian blinds containing vinyl plastic or baked enamel paint-coated metal slats leaves a coating of water droplets which dry to produce an unacceptable stained surface on the slats.
In addition, generally, when venetian blinds are washed, some of the washing solution deposits on the slats as droplets and during drying, leave spots on the slats.
There is thus a need for a composition which can be applied to venetian blind slats during washing or after drying to prevent the deposition of water spots thereon. There is also a need for an apparatus, especially a mobile apparatus which employs a method to clean thoroughly all types of venetian blinds.